


Sunburn

by FuryGirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, James Bond AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryGirl/pseuds/FuryGirl
Summary: A James Bond AU. Agent Clarke Griffin 007, is sent to investigate an underground auction populated by criminals, led by an organization only known as the Weathermen. Along the way she meets CIA Operator Lexa Woods, and together they dig deep into the Weathermen's sinister plot. Rated mature for definite violence and probable sex down the line.





	

The darkroom’s inner door flew off its hinges, falling to the ground under the man who had been thrown into it. He scramblewd for purchase on the ground below, finding none on the spilled fluids and rolls of film.

The woman who walked in after him wasn’t particularly tall, but at the moment that didn’t matter. Her long blonde hair was tied in a tight bun, and her arms were crossed over an immaculate and un-scuffed black suit.

“I don’t like asking twice. Tell me where it is.”

Her voice didn’t carry the full weight you would expect of an agent. It was soft, almost pleasant if it didn’t come from a woman who didn’t just throw him through a door.

He spat blood out of his mouth, a drop landing in his soul patch. “It’s gone. Don’t worry your pretty-”

She crouched over him in a flash, delivering a quick punch to the throat. As he gasped for breath, clutching at his collar, she rifled through his pockets.

The flash drive was gone.

Shit.

He gasped for air, finally able to draw breath, and she hauled him up by a bloodstained collar, smashing the back of his shaved head into  a cabinet of developing solution, and letting him slump over a half-finished reel.

She bit the corner of her lip, running through her mark’s actions through the night. He stopped at several of the displays, then the bar, and then talked to-

The wife.

The Agent pinned a loose strand of hair back, checked her hands for any blood, straightened her tie, and walked back into the gallery, a polite smile on her face.

 

The artwork and photography on display was atrocious, offending even her informal education. Gaudy, lens-flair laden macro shots of poor tattoos and medical equipment, and she choked down her commentary as she passed two separate would-be buyers, heading directly for the most isolated person in the room.

The photographer’s wife stood alone in a corner, her eyes darting across the room. Since the beginning of the night, something had seemed off about her; a distance, a way she looked at the guests that seemed as if she was looking for something, never finding it. As she reached for a cigarette, the Agent pulled a lighter from her suit jacket and offered it.

“May I?” She smiled, mentally noting every place the drive could have been stashed in the intervening two minutes.

“Thank you. Where is my husband, now that you’ve stolen him away?”

The Agent thoughts flashed to the man she had just left, unconscious in a tray of silver nitrate. “I understand he had to attend to a developing situation.”

“Typical of him.”

She held the woman’s gaze for a moment, a look of shared understanding between them, and it suddenly became clear what had bothered her to begin with.

“He doesn’t seem... your type.”

She looked away, and the beginnings of a blush crossed her face. “No... not exactly.”

The Agent’s eyes dropped to her cardigan pocket -- the outline of a flash drive.

She smiled. "What's your name?"

The woman looked up at her. "Niylah. My name is Niylah." Niylah held the Agent's gaze, eyes darting to her lips.

The agent leaned in, wrapping an arm around her. "It's a pleasure, Niylah," she whispered in her ear.

"The pleasure is all-" her smile faded, as she felt where the Agent's hands had just left.

"You-"

The Agent smiled, palming the drive. "The name is Griffin. Clarke Griffin."

 

She winked at Niylah, walking toward the door, and vanishing without a second glance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a beginning. I was planning to have the opening scene with M and Q and the rest of the traditional Bond cast, but some family stuff came up, so I figured I'd start by uploading this..


End file.
